A Spoonful of Sugar
by Lady Lightwood
Summary: Just a sweet, little one-shot about Neal being a part of El and Peter's family. Neal is sick at the office (and of course doesn't tell anyone) and Peter decides to takes him home.


**Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar or its characters. Sadly.**

* * *

"Neal. Focus." Peter snapped impatiently, as he frowned at his obviously distracted CI.

The ex-conman sighed and ran a hand over his face, idly using his foot to spin the chair in a circle. He muttered something under his breath about "stupid effing FBI agents". Peter noticed that was odd, especially since he had rarely seen Neal curse.

It was only after the meeting was adjourned that Jones made a beckoning motion with his hand at Peter.

"I don't think Caffrey looks too good" he said softly, glancing over at where the conman more or less stumbled towards the door. That was another thing that was odd about the conman; Peter had known Neal Caffrey to be always graceful. Peter nodded and thanked Jones, walking over to stand next to Neal's desk.

"Hey Neal, wanna go out for lunch?" Peter offered. The conman was unusually silent and just shook his head.

"You can choose where we go" Peter tried to coax Neal into accepting his request.

"I have work."

Peter let out an exasperated sigh and threw his hands up. Now that Neal was actually talking, Peter could hear how stuffy Neal's throat and nose were.

"Let's go home," Peter said quietly.

"Home?" Neal looked up with hazy surprise at the agent. Peter felt a pang of sadness as he realized Neal didn't think he had a home.

* * *

However by the time Peter had pulled up to his home, he was almost fed up with Neal. The ex-conman had not refrained at all from making snide comments about Peter's driving, his tie, his hair, and anything else that apparently annoyed Neal. Peter had put up with the endless stream of comments for as long as possible until he finally snapped.

"Shut up Neal! Just shut up!" After that Neal had grown quiet, leaning his head against the window and staring out at the city.

As he drove, Peter started to have a sinking, guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach. When the car finally stopped, Peter felt like he had kicked a puppy. The feeling was only intensified by the look Neal gave him when he got out of the car. Neal's blue eyes were watery with tears and a few of the tears had already leaked onto Neal's flushed cheeks. He dropped his head forward onto Peter's shoulder, saying nothing.

"Shhh…" Peter rubbed Neal's back. He was in an uncomfortable position, crouching by the passenger side of the car with Neal practically in his arms. After a few more minutes, the agent decided that it was time to actually go into the house.

"Neal, let's get you inside" Peter stood up, suppressing a groan as his knees popped.

Neal nodded and stood up, leaning heavily on Peter the entire time. El met them at the door with a worried look on her face. Neal managed to give her a sloppy smile with the obvious intent of being charming and Peter rolled his eyes. El cupped her hand to Neal's much too warm neck.

"Get him on the couch" she ordered.

Peter helped Neal over to their couch, Neal shifting weakly in order to arrange himself comfortably. El came over and folded a thick blanket over Neal's trembling body and popped a thermometer in his mouth.

"I'll heat up some soup," El said, sympathetically patting Neal on the shoulder.

After a minute Peter pulled the thermometer out of Neal's mouth.

"102.3" he read. El came up behind and clucked at the readout.

"That's pretty high, hon" she said worriedly, "should we take him to a doctor?"

"No…doctors" Neal slurred, his eyes fluttering sleepily.

Peter glared at Neal, tempted to say something, but the look on El's face stopping him. El left the room and returned with a cool cloth that she handed to Peter.

"Put this on his forehead" she instructed.

"Really El, you never do this for me when I'm sick" Peter complained, but nevertheless gently placed the cloth on Neal's forehead.

"That's because you're my husband and you are a grown man. Neal, sweetie, I need you to take this." El held out a spoonful of red colored liquid. Peter tried to glare at her, but El stopped him with a glare of her own as she tried to cajole Neal into taking the medicine.

Neal promptly grimaced and turned his head. El tried to push the medicine into Neal's mouth, but the conman still resisted.

"Neal…I'll send you straight back to prison" Peter warned.

Neal shook his head, knowing better than to open his mouth for fear of El putting the apparently dreaded medicine in his mouth but also knowing that deep down, Peter's threat was an empty one. Peter tried to hold Neal down and force his mouth open but the conman still stubbornly resisted, keeping his mouth closed tightly. El suddenly smiled mischievously and disappeared into the kitchen leaving Neal with Peter.

"Neal…" Peter said disapprovingly.

"Ever hear of _Mary Poppins_?" Neal asked with a small smile.

"No."

"Well she says that a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down." Even when he was sick with a fever, Neal Caffrey still managed to look roguish and charming. Peter almost rolled his eyes at Neal's comment.

"And how do you know about _Mary Poppins_?" he asked suspiciously.

"Kate. She loved the classics" Neal looks down, his hands twisting in the blanket. And Peter remembers, with a pang, when Neal last said that about Kate.

The somber mood is broken by El coming back in with a steaming cup of tea in her hand.

"Here" she said to Neal, "drink this."

Neal looks up at her and takes a hesitant sip. A smile slowly spread over his face at the taste. El grinned at the almost happy expression on Neal's face.

"Something I learned from my sister. Whenever her kids don't want to take medicine, she hides it in tea or hot chocolate and adds sugar to make it sweet."

"So…is Neal our child?" Peter looks at Neal, who has fallen asleep, soft snores the only sound in the room for a few minutes.

"I don't know," El rests her chin on Peter's shoulder, "but I do know that Neal is definitely part of our family."

* * *

**So just a short, little one-shot about Neal being a part of the Burkes' family, hope you all enjoyed. Please feel free to leave a review!**


End file.
